Emerald Knight
by LittleBlackSparrow
Summary: After moving to Central City, Ramona Redgrave was prepared for what she knew. Rather it be new neighbors, a new city, or her new school. What she last expected was to be chosen for the Green Lantern Corps. Now a whole new universe is open to her - figuratively and literally - involving supervillains, conspiracies, genetic experiments, and even scarier - The Unknown.


**Emerald Knight**

**Chapter One**

**- July 4, 2010 -**

"_Ramona Redgrave of Earth. You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."_

"_THE WHAT?!"_

**- Asteroid Belt of Sector 2814 -**

The stars burn brightly in the blackness, giving off light that touches planets light years away, but none of them can compare to the burning yellow sun in the center of the solar system that tethers all around it with its gravity. Asteroids drift sluggishly in a never ending cycle of motion.

A green streak can be seen shooting erratically around the asteroids and is being closely shadowed by another fast, but precise green streak. On closer inspection, one can see that the erratic green streak is the young female Green Lantern and the controlled one was a seasoned male Green Lantern.

The girl was as wild as her curly hair, casually dodging asteroids and meteoroids like they were play things and forgetting the dangers of space.

"Ray, pay attention to what you're doing! This is not a playground!" The seasoned lantern scolded her as he easily caught up to her.

"Come on, Stewart! Have you ever seen the universe from this perspective?" She laughs in excitement as she dodges another asteroid.

"Hundreds of times, just like you will. You'll get used to it Kid, trust me." John Stewart deadpans, watching her closely as she zooms around the asteroids, shaking his head as she unknowingly almost ran into one of them.

"Get use to space, the most unexplored territory in human history?" Ramona flies in front of her mentor and gives him a cocky grin worthy of Guy Gardner. "Yeah rig-"

A blast of green energy shoots close past her head and blasts apart an asteroid she was about to fly backwards into. Shocked, she gapes at Stewart's amuse expression before huffing and flying away. She's thankful for her dark skin, because she can feel her whole face burning up in shame as they fly out of the asteroid belt.

"Way to go Ramona…Just prove you can't be a real Green Lantern." She mutters as they near Mars. She watches the red planet in the distance as Stewart watches her. "You're not even considered for the Justice League like the sidekicks are…"

"Look Ramona…"

"_Hal Jordan to John Stewart."_ John pauses and Ramona flies next to him curious. _"Wotan is planning on blotting out the sun, get down here ASAP! Zatara is alerting Batman and the rest of the League at the Hall of Justice."_

John Stewart gives Ramona a nervous look as she crosses her arms with a raise eyebrow. If the sidekicks are going to start joining the Justice League today, shouldn't they be in the Watchtower? "On my way, Jordan."

Excitement bubbled up in her chest. Could this be…?

"Yes! My first real Earth miss-"

"_After_ I drop off our rookie." John Stewart finishes off as he turns off the comm link and hurries towards Earth.

"-ion…Come on! I'm ready for this!" She implores as she hurries after him.

Soon Earth comes into view and, before long, the Watchtower. A space station/satellite that is the base to the best of Earth's superheroes and heroines. A place that one day, hopefully she will have full access to one day.

"No, you're not! You are not prepared for something like this!"

If I'm still not treated like a rookie when that time comes.

"Come on! You were a Lantern for - like what? - A _year_, before you got invited to join the Justice League!"

"This is not up for debate! When we get to the Watchtower, you will wait for Jordon and me to come back from our mission!" He leaves no room for debate and Ramona follows after him, fuming.

**- Hall of Justice - **

The air was tense as the mentors left for a "League" mission. Leaving their sidekicks behind to wait until they come back. Questions, doubts, and hurt plague the young heroes as they were left to their thoughts and each other.

Until Kid Flash broke the silence.

"When we're ready?" KF angry stomps past Aqualad and Robin. "How are we ever going to be ready if they keep treating us like – like – _sidekicks?_!"

Aqualad felt a little betrayed, believing that his King shared most of his trusted secrets to him. "My mentor…My king. I thought he trusted me."

"Trust?" The speedster scoffs. "They don't even trust us with the basics! They got a secret HQ in _SPACE_!"

"What else aren't they telling us?"

Robin sighs. "I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" A look of guilt crosses their faces and they look down in thought.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad enquires and looks at Robin.

"I don't know." Robin appears stump before a mischievous grin spreads across his face. "But I'm about to find out."

**- Watchtower -**

"Stay in the Watchtower, Rookie…You aren't ready for this, Rookie….Remember to charge your ring, Rookie…" She mocks Hal Jordan and John Stewart as she watches said party leave for their mission. "It's not like this is my first cake walk…"

A large hand ruffles her hair and she stiffens at the contact. A billowing, red caped with the familiar shielded 'S' on it comes into view and she gives the man a slight pout as she fixes her hair.

"Don't worry about it too much. One day, you'll be fighting alongside the League."

"But not today." She snorts as he flies into the zeta tube to Earth, followed by Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman.

Ray flies into the Monitor Room to watch the oncoming battle. The video feed of Wotan with a weird looking amulet before the Flash zooms by and punches him in the face.

"Oooo, that had to hurt." Ray cringes before another screen caught her eye.

It was a burning building, a science lab belonging to Cadmus. Nothing big and the local fire department has it under control so there was no need for the superheroes to go to their aid, but…

Ray examines the building and saw two scientists desperately calling for help. Something explodes in the room they were trapped in and blasts them out of the window. Suddenly, a yellow and red streak sprints up the side of the building and rescues them. It was Kid Flash.

KF trips up and ends up having to be rescued himself, hanging hazardously from a window before Robin comes to his aid. To baffle the crowd outside even more on why two sidekicks from largely distant cities were working together, Aqaulad comes into the picture and burrows water from the fire fighters to help the scientists on the roof get back to the ground.

In the Monitor Room, the echo of a zeta tube dying down could be heard and Rookie Ray was not in the Watchtower anymore.

Stewart told her to wait for him. He never said she couldn't do anything else. The sidekicks and the Justice League are not going to be the only ones who get to have the fun today.

**- Author's Note -**

**I admit, I was a bit skeptical about Young Justice at first because I was used to growing up knowing them as the Teen Titians. I miss having Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire on the team, but after the first episode, I was hooked. At the same time I was watching Green Lantern: The Animated Series, so of course I had to make Ramona a Green Lantern whose field name is Rookie Ray. Why that name? Because I'd rather be dead than call her Kid Lantern…And the name was already taken. Canon and non-canon wise. I only seen two teenage Green Lanterns so don't go telling me in the reviews it is impossible. **

**[EDIT] I caught a couple of glaring mistakes so I had to re-upload this.**


End file.
